


Champagne Bubbles

by GoldenDaydreams



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Flirting, It's actually North/ RT600-3, Simon & North Friendship, Tagging the 'Pool Chloes' Is Difficult, The RT600 Models Are 'Sisters'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: North would rather not be at the party, but Avery is a pretty decent company.





	Champagne Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to, at some point, come into the 'Moving Forward' series but it's not going to blend, however, I love the scene enough to post it so, enjoy ;)

Unity Day. That’s what they were calling it. Humans and Androids working together. Like a year ago they hadn’t been killing Androids in the streets, and sending them to recycling camps. North seethed, leaning back against the far wall, trying to ensure she didn’t have to talk to anyone. The look of pure murder on her face kept almost everyone away, and she wished she could get drunk like the humans could. It might be the only thing to make the event even remotely bearable.   
  
Markus, naturally, walked around with grace. He spoke of forgiveness, of moving forward, forging bonds, working together for a better future for both Humans and Androids. Simon had a kindness about him, Androids had always flocked to him, and the Humans had started to do the same. Josh came with an immense intelligence, and endless patience- he could debate with the Humans, make them see his world view.   
  
North couldn’t figure out why Markus had insisted she come. She wasn’t sure about the tailored black and foiled floral gold print suit, the white shirt under her jacket was lightly ruffled, it was pretty but too eye-catching considering she didn’t want to talk to anyone. Simon had picked it out. She’d been so relieved he hadn’t brought her a dress that she didn’t complain.   
  
It was only forty-seven minutes into the event, and she was already wondering if she could make it to the door without Markus, Simon, or Josh catching her. They were evenly spaced throughout, it was unlikely she would succeed.   
  
Her eyes caught onto other familiar faces. Connor stood near Hank Anderson, talking animatedly with some politician. Tina Chen looked uncomfortable with the false smile on her face talking with a couple of big wig executives, but North knew the officer could handle her own. RK900 was surprisingly Gavin-less, and appeared supremely unhappy about it. It wasn’t surprising, Connor had told her about the Detective being rushed to the hospital with appendicitis, and was still recovering.   
  
Traci and Karlie were slow dancing near the band that was playing, their hands were clasped together, white and grey, and unafraid. It’s what North had fought for, freedom, but she still frowned at it. Exposed, she realized, they looked exposed, vulnerable. She had the overwhelming urge to protect them from the prying eyes, to keep the humans from discovering what they were. Androids had equal rights, but it didn’t mean everyone was happy about it.   
  
Her eyes trailed to Elijah Kamski. He’d played some part in her creation. Not directly, she wasn’t some specialized model, but in some way, he was responsible for her existence. She didn’t know what to do with that. She was alive because of him. She had suffered horrifically because of him; being sold to a sex club, having multiple memory wipes, the sex, the violence, the disgust. Alternatively, she knew he’d stayed clear of the conflict in order to protect his personal androids, and had assisted them all greatly after the revolution.   
  
Kamski didn’t come alone. He was flanked by the three RT600 models. North had no problem telling them apart. Chloe wore her hair in her typical simple ponytail, the tea-length blue dress was heavily tailored at the bodice but flowed away from her hips. She touched Elijah’s arm, said something to him, and then was off, weaving through the crowd in the direction of Connor. Of course.   
  
Juliana had her arm hooked around Elijah’s elbow, she pressed into his arm, wary of everyone around her. Honestly, North was surprised by her attendance. The deep green dress she wore had a high collar, long sleeves, and a skirt that flowed to the floor. Her hair was down, large curls in old Hollywood style. She was as covered as she physically could be.   
  
And then there was Avery. Despite being identical to Chloe and Juliana, she managed an air of power that neither of the others could fake. She was dressed to kill, her bold red halter top dress had a double slit in the skirt exposing her legs, and the black and red stilettos when she walked. Her blonde hair had been braided into a crown, faux diamond pins twisted into the hairdo only enhanced the look. She stood to the other side of Juliana, acting like a bodyguard for her sister.   
  
North pried her eyes away.   
  
It lasted all of six seconds.   
  
It was the power alluded, she supposed, the regality that drew her eye. Avery had been above, and away from the fighting, and horror of the revolution. She’d been protected from it. In a way North was jealous of that, but mostly she was angry- that there were androids who’d been tucked away in pockets of safety, and had never known the true reality, had never known the fight.   
  
Sometimes, usually in the darkness of night, North would swear she could hear the water lapping at the sides of the ship, the echos of the hull, the murmurs of other androids, the crackling of the fires in barrels. It never left, would never leave, the memories ingrained on her processors.   
  
“Perhaps, you should go say hello,” Simon suggested at her right.   
  
North nearly jumped. She hadn’t been paying attention, hadn’t noticed him in the least. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
  
Simon leaned against the wall. “Avery.”   
  
North glared over at him, but while it struck the fear of God into most men, Simon had always appeared entirely immune.   
  
She remembered meeting him, the night she’d become a deviant, when terror- her first emotion- had been all she’d known. She’d attacked him when he tried to help her. He hadn’t fought back, but she had busted his nose, and thirium had leaked out. She’d frozen. Carefully removed his hat, and saw his LED flickering yellow-yellow-red.   
  
She’d cried, and he’d let her.   
  
She’d screamed, and kicked at the walls of the alleyway, and vented into the void, and he’d let her do that too.   
  
When she’d calmed, he’d offered her a place, somewhere safe, somewhere away from the eyes of the humans, offered to fix her broken pieces, and she’d let him.   
  
They’d been good friends ever since.   
  
That did not make him right.   
  
“Why would I do that?” North forced her eyes over to where Humans and Androids alike were on the dance floor, swaying to the beat of the band.   
  
“She looks as bored with this party as you do,” Simon said. “Besides, I didn’t expect you to fight a war to be a wallflower.”   
  
Anyone else might have gotten slapped, but it was Simon. “I’m not interested. She’s just pretty, she was designed to be pretty, so what,” North shrugged.   
  
“That’s remarkably shallow,” Simon noted. “You know little of her, and here you are with judgments. It’s hardly fair, wouldn’t you say?”   
  
“Get off my back, I didn’t even want to come to this stupid party in the first place,” North said. There were too many people, too confined of a space for them all, It made her want to pull at her own hair, to scream, to throw something, to break-  
  
“Let’s dance,” Simon suggested offering his arm.   
  
She raised a brow. “Why the hell would I do that?”   
  
“Because that man- don’t look now-” he hissed. “But he’s been watching a while and is now coming over, so unless you want to have a deep conversation-” She put her hand on the inside of his offered arm. “It’ll be fun,” he assured leading her into the crowd, and toward the dance floor.   
  
“I can’t dance,” she hissed.   
  
“You’ll be fine,” he assured. “For once, follow my lead.”   
  
His turned to her, and she felt awkward taking his hand, placing her other upon his shoulder. He moved much more naturally, had never flinched away from touch as she had. He took a step toward her, bumped into her, and he bit down on his lip. “You’re supposed to move.”   
  
“How was I to know that?”   
  
“It’s dancing!” He sighed, then nudged his toes against hers. “Step on my feet.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Just do it you graceless flamingo.”   
  
“Excuse me?” the odd insult had her bursting out with laughter, but she stepped on his toes regardless.   
  
This time when he moved, she had no choice but to move with him. The music was rather lovely, the band entirely strings, in other circumstances perhaps she’d like to stick around longer just to listen. “Why were you programmed to dance?” His steps faltered, but quickly regained the same smoothness. Guilt twisted in her thirium pump. “Sorry, that was a shitty thing to ask.”   
  
Simon was quiet a moment. “It was just unexpected. And I wasn’t programmed to dance, I learned it.” He swayed with her to the music, staying quiet long enough that she didn’t think he’d continue, but did. “Coraline loved to dance, as I suppose many children do.” His smile was fond but sad. “She was not a particularly graceful though.”   
  
He rarely mentioned his life from _before_. Part of her wanted to pry, to know, but his face had shifted to a default setting. It wouldn’t be right to ask.   
  
A soft tap on Simon’s shoulder, and they stopped. Avery stood by them. “Would you mind if I cut in?” she asked, but kept sneaking glances at North, as if her reaction and approval mattered far more than Simon’s did.   
  
Just like that, Simon’s emotions returned, he gave North a little grin, and raised a brow in question. She nodded, and took a step back off his toes. He left them, weaving between the people.   
  
North had to look up a little at Avery, the heels giving her height her model simply didn’t have. “You’re North,” Avery stated with a bit of awe. It was still odd that she was not only recognized, but respected for her part in the revolution. Odder still that she would be spoken to in such a way by the RT600.   
  
“I am.” She didn’t know what else to say.   
  
“I’m Avery-”  
  
“I know who you are.”  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise, and a soft smile followed. “It would be an honour to dance with you.”   
  
“I’m not much of a dancer,” North admitted.   
  
“I noticed,” Avery said, a tick of her lips before they pressed into a line, trying not to laugh. “Of course, it’s also a lovely night out. We could inspect the balcony.”   
  
An offering to get away from all the people? She’d take it. “Okay.”   
  
Avery offered her hand, and after a second of deliberation, North took it. Avery gave a light pull, and guided her through the crowd. She paused a moment, releasing North’s hand to grab two flutes of champagne from the waiter.   
  
“What do you plan on doing with those?” North asked, still following as they made their way to the balcony doors.   
  
“Enjoy them, of course.”   
  
North stepped ahead to push open the door, and hold it. The balcony had detailed black iron railings, and overlooked a vibrant garden. Soon it would be too cold for most of the plants. The manor the event took place at was well outside of the city, had a sprawling yard, and the best view of the stars without the city light obscuring the view. North felt herself relax as the doors clicked shut, and the noise of the party dimmed to a hum.   
  
“Much better,” Avery commented, extending a flute of champagne.   
  
North took it with a raised brow as she looked into the carbonated liquid. “And what do you expect me to do with this.   
  
“Feel the bubbles,” Avery said, as though it should be obvious.   
  
North watched as Avery took a sip, that matte peony lipstick leaving a mark on the glass. Avery wore a small smile, then turned to spit the liquid over the railing.   
  
“Didn’t this champagne come from France or something?” North asked.  
  
“So?”  
  
She’d spent so long holding onto things, to rationing thirium, and other supplies. “It’s expensive and wasteful to just spit it out.”   
  
“Why?” Avery cocked her head to the side, appearing genuinely confused. “It doesn’t stay in the humans for long either.”   
  
North laughed. “Well. I guess!”   
  
“Try it,” Avery said, leaning her elbows on the railing.   
  
North admired the lines of her for a moment, and wished she had any kind of skill in the arts, the colours and graceful lines of Avery against the backdrop of the night made for a ethereal picture.   
  
She joined Avery at the railing, took a sip, surprised by the tiny bubbles bursting against her sensors, held it in her mouth until it went flat, and spit it down into the grass below.   
  
Avery wore a little grin. “What do you think?”   
  
“Feels weird,” North said, but took another sip, the carbonation lighting up the sensors on the roof of her mouth, and over her tongue.   
  
“Wait until you try Pop Rocks. It’s like firecrackers in your mouth.”   
  
“That doesn’t sound like a good thing,” North replied.   
  
Avery shrugged. “I like it.”   
  
“What else do you like?”   
  
The blonde smiled over at her. “You.”   
  
“I-that wasn’t what-you-_Avery_!” She gently pushed her, and Avery laughed. “I meant like your weird food drink thing, not- I can’t believe you.”   
  
Avery beamed. “I didn’t expect you to get flustered so easily.”   
  
North glared out at the gardens. She wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of such affections. It was never romance, only lust. Avery’s brand of playful flirtation was soft, but teasing, and she wasn’t entirely sure what to do with it.   
  
A pinky finger poked at the back of North’s hand. “Are you alright?”   
  
Even if she wasn’t sure what to do with Avery’s affection, she still wanted it. “Yes.”   
  
Avery smiled, and the two of them enjoyed their champagne in the moonlight.


End file.
